La foule
by Pure Glow Black
Summary: One-Shot. Lors d'un bal de fin d'année organisé par Dumbledore, Hermione et laisse entrainer dans les bras d'une personne à laquelle elle ne s'attendait pas. Songfic sur La Foule d'Edith Piaf.


Bien le bonsoir chers et chères lecteurs et lectrices de fanfiction. Dans un moment de blanc intense dans ma soirée j'ai une l'idée folle d'écrire un petit texte à partir d'une de mes chansons favorite : La foule, d'Edith Piaf.

Voilà donc un simple et court One-Shot sans prétention que je vous fais partagé et qui j'espère vous plaira et vous donnera envie de me laisser une petite review à la fin :3

Disclaimer : Les personnages ainsi que les décors ne m'appartiennent pas mais sont bien l'œuvre de J.K. Rowling. La chanson n'est pas de moi non plus mais elle appartient à la très regrettée Edith Piaf. Seule la situation de personnage vient tout droit de mon imagination.

Enjoy ! ;)

* * *

**La foule**

_Je revois la ville en fête et en délire  
Suffoquant sous le soleil et sous la joie  
Et j´entends dans la musique les cris, les rires  
Qui éclatent et rebondissent autour de moi_

L'organisation d'un bal de fin d'année avait peut-être été la meilleure idée que le professeur Dumbledore avait eue depuis ses débuts de directeur de Poudlard. Les élèves s'amusaient et la fête battait son plein. Les Bizarr' Sisters assuraient le show avec leurs chansons déjantées et l'euphorie régnait à travers l'assistance. Au milieu de ce joyeux bordel, Hermione Granger tentait d'atteindre le bar, slalomant entre les danseurs. Sa robe rouge épousait ses douces formes de jeune fille de dix-sept ans et ses cheveux lissés pour l'occasion viroleraient autour de son visage aux traits fins et élégants.

_Et perdue parmi ces gens qui me bousculent  
Étourdie, désemparée, je reste là  
Quand soudain, je me retourne, il se recule,  
Et la foule vient me jeter entre ses bras._

Elle sentit soudain quelqu'un la cogner violemment dans le dos et la faire basculer en avant. Mais au lieu de ressentir l'impact du sol comme elle s'y attendait, Hermione se retrouva enfermée dans l'étreinte musclée de la personne qui venait de la rattraper. Une fois de nouveau debout mais toujours dans les bras de son sauveur, la jeune fille leva les yeux vers lui et reteint un cri de surprise. Devant elle se tenait la dernière personne à laquelle elle aurait pensé. Une personne qu'elle faisait mine de haïr mais qu'au fond d'elle elle trouvait redoutablement désirable et séduisant. Un jeune homme aux cheveux blond presque blanc plaqués en arrière qui lui envoyait un sourire blanc qui ferait pâlir la plupart des acteurs américains. Hermione était si proche de lui qu'elle pouvait sentir contre son corps la moindre courbure des muscles du Serpentard et entendre les battements étonnement rapides du cœur de son vis-à-vis. _  
_  
_Emportés par la foule qui nous traîne  
Nous entraîne  
Écrasés l´un contre l´autre  
Nous ne formons qu´un seul corps  
Et le flot sans effort  
Nous pousse, enchaînés l´un et l´autre  
Et nous laisse tous deux  
Épanouis, enivrés et heureux._

Envoyant à la jeune femme un sourire plus beau encore il la décolla légèrement de lui en la maintenant tout de même et l'entraina dans une valse à la fois élégante et terriblement sensuelle. Hermione ne pouvait décrocha son regard noisette des prunelles grises de celui qui faisait battre son cœur de manière inexplicable depuis déjà plusieurs années. Celui qui semblait la détesté du plus profond de son âme mais qui pourtant avait maintenant un regard doux à son égard. Elle se laissa donc emporter par la musique qui se diffusait dans la salle de bal. Le regard des autres lui importait peu désormais. Même celui de son meilleur ami Harry qui était dépité de la voir dans les bras de son meilleur ennemi. Tout ce qui comptait pour elle était de danser avec celui qui hantait son esprit depuis tant de temps et auprès de qui elle n'avait jamais rien attendu. Ce moment était pour elle un don de Merlin et elle désirait en profiter intensément peut importe des conséquences.

_Entraînés par la foule qui s´élance  
Et qui danse  
Une folle farandole  
Nos deux mains restent soudées  
Et parfois soulevés  
Nos deux corps enlacés s´envolent  
Et retombent tous deux  
Épanouis, enivrés et heureux._

Plus la danse s'allongea dans le temps et plus les deux corps fiévreux des adolescents se rapprochaient. Hermione pouvait même sentir le souffle frais de son partenaire. Leurs visages n'étaient qu'à quelques centimètres d'écarts et le jeune homme avait sa main posé sur la nuque de la Gryffondor. Il pouvait voir le désir et la passion dans les yeux d'Hermione. Ce même désir était d'ailleurs visible dans son regard à lui aussi. Hermione vit soudain les lèvres du Serpentard se rapprocher des siennes. Son cœur battait la chamade et ses joues étaient rougies par cette danse et cette proximité avec son beau partenaire. Fermant les yeux, même attendait avec ce qui lui paraissait une éternité de sentir les lèvres du jeune homme contre les siennes.

_Et la joie éclaboussée par son sourire  
Me transperce et rejaillit au fond de moi  
Mais soudain je pousse un cri parmi les rires  
Quand la foule vient l´arracher d´entre mes bras._

Hermione ne pu que sentir un frôlement de lèvres qui son partenaire lui fut arraché par un jeune homme inconnu qui semblait avoir pris possession d'elle en temps que cavalière. Un « _Draco !_» désespéré ne pu s'empêcher de passer à travers ses lèvres malheureusement toujours chastes. Malgré ses tentatives, son ancien partenaire semblait désespérément absent de la piste de danse. Elle tenta d'échapper à l'étreinte de l'illustre inconnu qui la tenait fermement contre lui, la faisant tourner encore en encore si bien qu'elle en vint à en avoir mal au crane. Dans un élan d'énervement extrême elle écrasa son pied chaussé d'un bon talon sur les orteils de son partenaire qui se plia de douleur. Ignorant ses cris, Hermione se glissa habilement hors de la piste et tenta de retrouver le jeune Serpentard à travers la foule d'élève qui semblait de plus en plus compact autour d'elle.

_Emportés par la foule qui nous traîne  
Nous entraîne  
Nous éloigne l´un de l´autre  
Je lutte et je me débats  
Mais le son de sa voix  
S´étouffe dans les rires des autres  
Et je crie de douleur, de fureur et de rage  
Et je pleure._

Malgré les longues recherches d'Hermione, le jeune homme restait introuvable. La jeune femme se laissa glisser le long d'un mur, sentant les larmes lui monter aux yeux. En cet instant elle avait envie de crier de rage pour cette injustice qui avait été de lui enlever la personne qu'elle désirait depuis temps de temps avant même qu'il ne puisse lui offrir un simple baiser. Elle avait aussi l'envie contradiction de le frapper pour oser la laisser ainsi, la laissa là seule dans cette grande salle alors qu'elle ne voulait qu'être prés de lui. Elle se laissa aller aux larmes et au désespoir d'avoir perdu cette occasion et le sol semblait se dérober sous elle tandis qu'elle enfouit son visage dans ses genoux qu'elle tenait repliés contre son buste. Elle sentit soudain des bras l'attraper et la relever mais elle n'eut pas l'occasion de voir le visage de cette personne qu'elle fut jeter dans la foule et fut entrainer dans la foule._  
_  
_Entraînée par la foule qui s´élance  
Et qui danse  
Une folle farandole  
Je suis emportée au loin_

Se sentant défaillir, Hermione se laissa tomber au sol au milieu des danseurs qui la cognait sans remord mais la jeune femme n'en avait que faire. Elle ne désirait que retrouver les bras de celui qu'elle désirait et qu'on lui avait arraché.

_Et je crispe mes poings, maudissant la foule qui me vole  
L´homme qu´elle m´avait donné  
Et que je n´ai jamais retrouvé._

Réveillée en sursaut de ce cauchemar, une jeune femme étaient enroulé dans ses draps dans une maison des plus simples et charmantes au cœur de la campagne anglaise. Elle tenait dans ses bras un bout de tissus comme si sa vie en dépendait. Ce bout de tissus qui se révélait en fait être une chemise ayant appartenu à celui qu'elle aimait mais qu'elle avait perdu dans une terrible bataille. Enfouissant son visage dans la chemise et inspirant fiévreusement l'odeur qui s'en dégageait encore, la jeune femme se laissa aller aux larmes. Les larmes qui étaient son quotidien depuis la perte de son amant qu'elle regrettera toute sa vie.

Oui, Hermione Granger a aimé Draco Malfoy qu'elle ne pourra jamais cesser de considéré comme son unique amour qui lui a été arraché.


End file.
